A New Animorph
by WildRedMare11
Summary: Tiana is a girl who just moved in. What the Animorphs don't know is that she is one of them, and she comes from a whole different group of Animorphs...


**The New Animorph**

**Chapter 1**

** Tiana**

**My name's Tiana. No last name. At least, not one I can tell you. I can't even tell you where I live. Why? Because the Yeerks are here, that's why. If they find me or my friends, well, let's just say they'll do something very, very bad. Like take over my body. You're probably thinking I've spent a few too many hours in the rubber room. Well, you're wrong. The Yeerks are here. They could be anyone. Your mom, your dad, maybe even your little sister. **

**The reason I'm telling you this is because someday I might not be around to hold them back anymore. Let's start from the beginning. The Yeerks are an evil alien race bent on conquering all the planets they can get their hands on. Weird, huh? Well, it just gets weirder. The thing is, Yeerks don't even live in their own bodies. They crawl into your ear conal, push aside barriers, then sink into every crevice of your brain. They look through your memories, and then the horror begins.**

**You find you can't move your arms or your legs. You can't even breath. The Yeerk takes total control. The Yeerk controls your movements, your voice, and even your thoughts. You watch as the Yeerk captures everyone you love, and shoves their head down in the Yeerk pool to make them Controllers. And all you can do is crawl up in the back of your mind and cry. Controllers are the beings that these creatures inhabit.**

**And you know what's really unnerving? In their natural state, Yeerks are just overgrown slugs. Yep, the human race is being conquered by a bunch of slugs. Pretty unbelievable, huh? Well, hold onto your hats, because what I'm about to tell you is even more unbelievable. Me and my friends are the only ones that stand in the Yeerk's way. Yep. Six kids and an andalite. But we're not ordinary kids. We have the power to morph. To turn into any animal we touch. Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Rachel got their powers from a famous andalite warrior, Elfangor. I got mine………well, let's not ruin the surprise, shall we? Anyway, I'm getting sick of this jibber-jabber. You pretty much get the idea of what's happening, right? **

**Now, I'm going to tell you how the six defenders of earth became seven. **

**"Mom, why did we have to move?" I whined.**

**"Because…...my boss reassigned me elsewhere," Mom answered. I blew my lip. Yeah, right. Mom was a vetrinarian, and she got assigned somewhere to work? Oh well. I had blown it off, not wanting to face the fact that my mom was a Controller. **

**"Well, I'm going to explore and get to know some of the kids," I said.**

**"Fine, sweetie, but remember, don't be late for the Sharing," mom said. What was up with her and the Sharing lately? Shaking my head, I walked out of the house. Hmmm. There was a nice amount of forestry in this new town, at least. I paused, taking in the fresh air. A crisp breeze billowed my hair. I saw a group of kids walking home in skin-tight clothes. I smiled. That reminded me. The Yeerks around here were going to get a big surprise when they saw me resisting them. I frowned. What were those kids doing in skin tight clothes on a day like this? Also, I noticed a red-tailed hawk circling above. **

**Nah. There couldn't be any others like me. No way. Even though I looked exactly like them after I morphed, it must've been a coincidence. Even so, I was curious. There was one way to find out. I ran behind a tree and focused on my fox morph. Beautiful orange fur started growing on my arms and legs. My ears slid up to the top of my head, and became pointed and covered in fur. My hips suddenly twisted backwards with a loud, CRACK! I hoped they hadn't seen anything. The hawk landed on the tree I was under, looked at me, and fell out of the tree. **

**"Tobias!" A tall blonde girl cried, running over. I crawl-walked into the bushes and got behind them just before the girl and the rest of the kids came running over. A tail shot out of my behind, and I stopped focusing. I was complete in form, but I had to shrink. Just then my eyesight turned black and white and I felt the fox's mind merge with my own. I watched them patiently, and the girl's eyes went blank. Then, she nodded and started to come towards the bush. I cursed silently. What if the hawk was Visser Three in morph? I continued the morph as fast as I could, but I was only halfway done shrinking when the bushes were parted to reveal me. I gave up and snarled, growling as visciously as any small fox could. **

**A short African-American girl gently shoved the blonde away to look at me more closely. **

**"Ax, is it possible that the andalites have come to earth sooner than expected?" A dark-haired boy that seemed to be the leader asked another boy. **

**"No, Prince Jake. Nnnn. Ooooo. Nooo," the boy said, seemingly toying with the words. Okay, these people were defenitely creeping me out. But they seemed to know about the Yeerks already. I directed my thought-speak at them, disguising my voice so it sounded a little like an andalite's voice, just in case they were Yeerks.**

** Back off, Yeerk, I said, growling and baring my little fangs. They all froze. Then the leader seemed to recover himself. **

**"We are not Yeerks," the African-American said.**

** Why should I trust you? I demanded.**

**"Because you must," the leader said, and he nodded to the other boy. The boy grew an andalite's tail and before I knew it, I was unconcious. **

**Chapter 2**

** More Like Me**

**I woke up in a cage. Crap. How long had I been in morph? I frantically focused on my natural body, and pink skin began to show through instantly. I demorphed to fully human. I worked the latch of the cage and undid it just as the African American walked into the barn, holding two cups of hot coa-coa and two plates with food on them. My mouth started to water. I opened the cage's door and stepped out.**

**"Sorry about that. Mom wouldn't let me take you in unless you were in a cage," she said. I sat cross legged on the floor, wondering what she was going to do to me. She sat down in front of me, setting a cup of hot coa-coa and a plate at my feet. **

** So Ms. Mystery Animorph finally decided to wake up. I jumped. The red tailed hawk was perched on the rafters. **

**"What do you want with me?" I demanded.**

** Nothing. We take it you're fighting the Yeerks? the hawk said. **

**"What if I was?" I asked suspiciously.**

**"Then we would ask you to join us," the african american girl said.**

**"Hmmm. Maybe. But first, what are your names?" I asked.**

** My name's Tobias. **

**"My name's Cassie. What's yours?" Cassie asked.**

**"Tiana,"I answered. **


End file.
